grimm_almariafandomcom-20200214-history
Rindora
}} Rindora Kiel (Pronunciation) is some person you describe here briefly. His familiar is Cheche. Appearance Describe appearance. Personality Rindora is quite an eccentric individual, with his strange way of doing things and habit of deceiving others. He seems to do things on a whim, and while he sets certain responsibilities on himself he doesn’t hesitate in resisting something he doesn’t like. He acts like a spoiled child at times, and at others show maturity fitting of someone his age. If you ask his patients, most of them have varying opinions on their doctor, some calling him difficult and selfish, while others believe that he is kind and generous, the model figure of what a doctor should be. Rindora himself doesn’t care much for the views others have for him, it never affected the way he looked at them. He shows no sign of contempt to anyone, yet at the same time no close friendships either. While his friends can believe that he always has their backs, it is quite another story for him. Rindora depends on no one and is beholden to a select few, he treats everyone with an open heart and no desire to get any closer than surface level relationships. He is much like a cat, whimsical in attitude. He wears his heart on his sleeve and often loses it, leading to more relationships than accounted for, none which left a very deep impact on him. Rindora looks for people that he could truly trust, but at the same time wouldn’t mind too much if he keeps living his life this way, like a leaf floating on the winds of change. Abilities * Enhanced senses: Rindora’s senses are extremely sharp, to the point that they’re sensitive to the smallest changes. It’s extremely useful for cooking and hunting, especially for different herbs * Transformation: Rindora can shape shift like all of his kind. As he is a purebred, he is able to transform into a cat for an indeterminate time. While he is a cat, he possesses all the nimbleness and flexibility of a feline, but cannot communicate with humans. * Healing: Rindora is quite skilled with sealing a cut or two without leaving scars, but he prefers to use medicine and herbs rather than magic. Strengths - Weaknesses ✔ Observant: nothing slips past his senses, even if you believe missing one eye puts him at a disadvantage. His senses have become sharper to compensate for his blind spot, and his reflexes are inhuman. ✔ Flexible: as you would expect from a feline, Rindora is capable of twisting his body into compact spaces, knowing how to extend and contract his every muscle. He could be an escape artist the way he slips out of ropes and chains with ease. ✔ Patient: He has the patient of a saint, and rarely gets angry or frustrated at failure. �� Compulsive liar: self explanatory. Out of every five sentences three of them seem to be a lie, Rindora tells those out of fun and sheer convenience, and has no consideration for the outcomes of those words. �� Distracted: it is scarily easy to distract him, whether it is a passing butterfly or a shaking grass blade. His feline instincts tell him to pounce on any small moving object, and as a result he often needs a assistant for things like surgery. �� Distrustful: It’s hard to get him to open up to someone, and even harder to see past all his false attitudes. Rindora is rarely sincere to a stranger, and doesn’t plan to be anytime soon. Likes - Dislikes Extra * Doctor Hazel is his nickname, after a boy he gave a check up on couldn’t remember Kiel. References }} Category:All pages Category:Characters Category:Male characters